Austin & Ally: Country Edition
by StarRose2011
Summary: Jason Aldean, Hunter Hayes, Scotty McCreery, maybe some Taylor Swift also some Train Songs That I love ON HIATUS


**Relentless**

Hi, I'm Austin Moon, internet sensation and I've the amazing brunch of friends that I could ever asked for Dez, Trish, and Ally Dawson.

Dez would have to be the craziest person that I've ever met in my life. He is like that guy with the music video with Pop-tart cat but I bet that guy doesn't carry a 15 to 20 lbs ham and a toaster in his book-bag. Trish is the one who can't hold a job to save life for more than a few hours however, she is an awesome manager although, she scares me at times when she yells but, she's funny. But Trish knows that I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with her best friend, Ally Dawson.

Sure, Dez and Trish are amazing friends but, there is one who I'm in love with Ms. Ally Dawson. Yeah, she is my partner as in songwriter but, I get so freaking jealous because Ally likes Dallas but she can't even talk to Dallas so I have that over Dallas she can talk to me (boo-yeah). But how I got her attention was drumming on the drum display with corndogs then I got a hold of her songbook and _stole_ one of her songs. Since she has stage fright and I love being on stage, we make the best singer/songwriter couple ever but there is a catch through I fell in deep over my head in love with her. I don't want to wreck our partnership/friendship with telling her. But I can't sleep at night because all I can do is think about is Ally. So I have to find a song that sums all my feelings towards Ally.

_When the crowd wants more_

_I bring on the thunder _

_Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under_

Was coming from my jeans' pocket it was my ringtone for my friends, it was Trish.

"Hey Austin, you have a show at the mall's food court tomorrow at 3:15pm." Trish said.

"Ok but why such a weird time?" I asked worry about my safety.

"Because Ally doesn't get off until 3pm and it was only opening because some guy named Justin Bieber is coming to the Miami Mall tomorrow 12pm to 2pm." I could hear Trish rolling her eyes when said the last part.

"Thanks Trish for that because we both know I only have eyes for Ally."

"Welcome but you have to tell her tomorrow or I will."

"I will tell her but how?"

"Austin, do what you best _sing_ it."

"Trish? Have ever told that you are the best manager ever?"

"I try, bye"

"Bye, Trish"

I finally found the song Relentless by Jason Aldean that pretty much sums my feelings.

**NEXT DAY 3:15pm**

"Hey everybody thanks for staying around to see me this song is about a very special songwriter but it's not one of hers its Jason Aldean's Relentless but sometimes you need some help with realizing that your love is relentless."

_I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep  
Can't seem to make any sense of anything  
I keep wandering around in circles, in a daze  
Just when I start awakening  
I find that something's intoxicating me  
Till I'm tangled up, lost inside a maze_

I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl, your love is relentless

Just like the waves against the sand  
Over and over and time and time again  
Your love keeps on reaching out to me

I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Oh your love is relentless  
I can't fight it  
There's no hiding  
Oh your love is relentless

I'm staring at a hurricane  
A hundred miles of driving rain  
I just smile and lean into the wind  
Cause I can't outrun it

I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl, your love is relentless

I can't fight it  
There's no hiding  
Girl, your love is relentless

I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep  
Can't seem to make any sense of anything  
I keep wandering round in circles, in a daze  
Just when I start awakening  
I find something's intoxicating me  
Till I'm tangled up, lost inside a maze

Everybody clapped and cheered. I looked around trying to find Ally but she wasn't in the crowd so I walked off and she was there waiting for me to off the stage. Ally was wearing pale aqua tank with a black floral skirt but it wasn't the face she gave me.

"Hey Ally" I said worriedly rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Austin, why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me?" Ally asked me with those deep chocolate eyes shining.

"I don't know maybe I thought that you wanted to stay friends and you like Dallas…"

"That the thing I only _**liked**_ Dallas because of my dad he want me to fall in love with someone that will give a stable life down the road which he's a nice and all but I'm in love with someone else and I mean Dallas says 'liberry' instead of library"

"Allyson Dawson! Will you go out with me please and I promise that I will not take you to fright movie marathon?" I said as practicably begged her on my knees.

"I would love to, Austin Moone" She said with the biggest smile I ever since I met her in December 2011.


End file.
